Not All Stories Have a Fairytale Ending
by Rainbowpoptartcat
Summary: This is my first one-shot! Just as the title says, the Final Battle has a drastic twist. Will Ichigo defeat Deep Blue? Or will his strength be too much for her? (This summary sucks so bad T.T)


Not All Stories Have a Fairytale Ending

Cat- Hiya! Now I know I haven't updated in a while, but here's a one-shot to make it up to you. To all of my returning readers, I will try to post a new chapter of Never Say Never either today or tomorrow. To my new readers, hi! How ya doin? This is my first one-shot so pwease don't flame me o.o This is also supposed to be a make-up for the Valentine's thing I was going to write…so ya… Better late than never!

"KISSHUUUUUUU!"

The scream echoed in the floating palace that Deep Blue created. It is a dark time for Tokyo as the lives of all the people of the city is in grave peril. It was all up to five teenage girls to stop the danger that the aliens have threatened.

The scream belonged to none other than Ichigo Momomiya, the 13 year-old girl who's DNA was infused with the Iriomote Wild Cat **(did I spell that right?)**. She just witnessed one of the most heart-wrenching scenes; a person dying in her very arms. Although he wasn't really a person, more of an alien to the human kind, but Ichigo just realized that she lost someone dear to her.

It was all up to her to save the world. Her friends were unconscious, outside of the floating palace, on the ground. Her alien enemies were supposed to kill Tokyo, and to take back the planet, for their Lord, Deep Blue. Then, at the Final Battle, they changed their minds.

They were going to help stop Deep Blue. It took them quite a while to realize that Deep Blue's plans were to not save their kind, but to kill them all and keep planet Earth for himself. Kisshu, the green-haired alien, found this out sooner than his brothers, Pai and Taruto. He tried to convince both of them, but only one would listen.

Taruto realized that Kisshu's theory was true, but what also helped him was a blonde monkey-girl with the name of Pudding. He realized that he wanted to protect her, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Pai took a lot longer to convince. He strongly believed that Deep Blue wanted to save his race, but after he saw what he was capable of doing, and that he was going to kill them as well, he caved. He also had someone he wanted to look out for, too. It was a green-haired, 14 year-old girl, with the name of Lettuce.

Kisshu loved Ichigo at first sight. He wanted her the whole time, but she always rejected him. After a while, her rejections got to him. He went insane, and then he woke Ichigo up from a dream that would kill her and her friends, saving her. Then there he was, in Ichigo's arms, the life drained out of him when Deep Blue stabbed him through the abdomen.

As he was thrown off the sword, he landed at Ichigo's feet, his life hanging by a thread. He leaned into her, with all the strength he had left, to kiss her one last time; but he didn't make it. Before he reached her lips, he fell limp, taking his last breath. That's why Ichigo screamed.

She stared at the dead body in her hands. _Why do I feel so terrible?_ She thought. _He was one of my enemies, and yet I'm crying over his body._ That's when she made a startling discovery.

"Kisshu…" She sobbed through tears. "I never noticed this before, but I think I actually do love you…and now I will never be able to tell you." Her sobs became louder and louder as the pain traveled through her body.

When she finished, she wiped her eyes, and slowly stood up. Anger, frustration, and hatred rushed through her body all at once. She started glowing a pink color as she slowly rose into the air. She felt energy surge through her veins as she clenched her fists with her new found strength.

Deep Blue was taken aback, as he watched the phenomena in front of him. Although, it did not faze him, because he knew he could not be defeated.

"Feeble human, although your show was quite impressive, you will not be able to defeat me." He said with a monotone voice.

"We'll see about that," Ichigo growled, still floating in the air.

Then she lunged at Deep Blue with full force, not needing her strawberry bell. At the last second, he teleported behind her, ready to slice her throat. Ichigo heard the teleportation and did a back flip over him, kicking the back of his head in the process. He took a step and swung the sword behind him, barely missing Ichigo as she jumped, stepped on his head, and landed.

She did a spin-kick into his stomach, which barely made him groan as he spun-kicked her and it landed right on her cheek. She stumbled back, but lunged at him again, ducking his swing and doing an uppercut to his chin. He fell on the floor, but he still gripped his sword as he threw it right at Ichigo, who side-stepped, but the sword did make a large, but not deep, cut on her stomach.

She winced in pain, but turned and ran for the sword, but what she didn't know that she was doing exactly what Deep Blue wanted her to do.

Using his telekinetic powers, he prepared to strike. When Ichigo was mere inches away, he summoned the sword and it stabbed her right where he stabbed Kisshu. She stood there in shock, not feeling a thing, but then she mumbled, "At least now I'll be with Kisshu…" She fell to the floor, took her last breath, and her body went still.

Deep Blue had an evil smirk on his face. He summoned the sword again, and it flew back to his hand. He stood up, shaking with laughter as he started laughing maniacally.

"YES! THE WORLD WILL BELONG TO ME!" He yelled. Then he started to go to every continent, slammed his sword blade-first into the ground, causing everything within a 1000 mile radius to crumble and kill every living thing on the planet. Then the world was finally his.

Cat- So…I hope you liked it. Now that I look at it, this might not be very good XD. I know a lot of you expect kishigo stuff from me, but I wanted to step outside of the box just this one time. So, considering the time I'm posting this, I won't be able to update Never Say Never today, but I will tomorrow ^_^ See ya later!

PUSH IT


End file.
